Asian Rhino
Overview The Asian Rhinoceros is an animal that lives in Kyrat in Far Cry 4. A Rhinoceros is a pachyderm that lives in africa and asia. They are not aggressive, but are very destructive once enraged (which will happen if they are wounded or approached directly). It is possible to kill them with melee due to their low agility and high turning circle, but it is very hard. On rare occasions, rhinos will flee from combat. The only attack rhinos have is charge, which always causes knockback. Do not attempt hiding behind a transport from a rhino's charge: its hit will send the car flying, crushing anything in its path to death. Any obstacle that is not a tree, rock or sandbags will be trampled and destroyed without the beast even slowing down. Rhinoceroses are the most resilient animals in Far Cry 4, able to withstand even more damage than elephants: they are nearly impervious to bullets and blades, and it requires 80 rounds of AK-47 fire to the torso at close range to bring one down. Arrows deal below average damage, and do grant clean kills, as well as throwing knifes; explosives work fine, but will not let the player obtain any hides. The only weapons reliably effective against a rhino are machineguns (including stationary turrets), AMR and shotguns. Using an Elephant mount with these weapons being the most effective and safe method. SPAS-12 or a D2 would be the best weapon to hunt a rhino. Another good choice would be a .700 Nitro. Or three direct hits from a powerful sniper rifle (from a distance), as well as a single shot to the head with the SA-50 (it must be to the head as body shots are ineffective) Strengths * High attack damage * Territorial * High defense against guns, explosives, cars, etc. Weakness * Low agility * Wide turning circle * Neutral from a distance See Also *Karkadann (Rare) Trivia * Despite their territorial nature, they never seem to react to the presence of other animals. * Although it is possible to kill a rhino with a knife, it's recommend to stay a far distance away from the animal when attacking it. * If you attack a rhino while mounting an elephant, it will flee instead of fighting. This is an easy way to obtain rhino parts. * Due to their size rhinos are immune from attack from all of Kyrat's carnivores. Even the fiercest ones like Bengal Tigers and Honey Badgers will flee from rhino's presence. * Elephants are the only creatures that can make a rhino run away. * Rhinos are so tough they are one of the three animals that can withstand multiple hits from an elephant's trunk. The other two are yaks and bears but they can't take as much hits as a rhino can. * Wandering Golden Path members and Royal Army/Guard soldiers will always begin shooting at a rhino when they see one. But due to a rhino's practical invulnerability they almost always end up dead, unless of course they have an RPG shooter with them, in which case the RPG may 1 hit or 2 hit the rhino, provided both shots land near or at the creature. * Like an elephants trunk a rhino's charge is a one hit kill. * If you're being attacked by a rhino in the game, a good way to avoid it is to jump into the water. In reality, Asian rhinos like water and can spend a lot of time bathing and feeding in water. Gallery FC4ScreenShot_22_165495.jpg|A rhino charging Ajay, with another seen ramming a vehicle in the background ru:Индийский носорог Category:Far Cry 4 Animals Category:Animals